


Bed Time Rituals

by Saraste



Series: A month of nwalin [7]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Angst, Braids, Dwarf Culture & Customs, F/F, Genderswap, Pre-Quest of Erebor, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9238454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Dwalin is off fighting, Nori misses her.





	

Nori goes to bed, tired, body cleansed by his bath, hair tidy and combed but for the braid she cannot unbraid, mind weary with her troubles.

 

She has to believe that her warrior will come back, there is no other option. And, if not, if she has so angered Mahal and twisted fate itself… Well, she will not ever unbraid what Dwalin braided in.

 

She sits, for a moment, at the edge of her bed, staring at the flame of her candle, fingers caressing her braid seemingly idly. But her musings are anything but idle. She's lost in the past, in nights when Dwalin slept by her side, kissed her and made pretty promises and braids… until the king called her to war.

 

Nori closes her eyes, forces herself not to think the worst, clutches her braid tight, Dwalin's braid. Can almost hear her silly dwarf whispering nonsense in her ear before she kisses her lips, as she always does. Nori wants their latest kiss, a lingering goodbye kiss to not have been their last. 

 

‘Goodnight, Dwalin,’ she whispers, kisses Dwalin's bead and blows out her candle, slipping under the blanket. Maybe tomorrow she’ll see Dwalin again. And she has her dreams, if not. Will see her soon enough in them.


End file.
